dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuriko Kushimura
) |place_of_death=Kinmyou, Pohatosin, Minecraftia |cause_of_death=Taser shock |body_discovered=January 18, 2015 |resting_place=Ashes scattered at sea |nationality=Nishiyamese-American |origin=Nishiyama |other_names= |alma_mater=University of California, Los Angeles |residence= |occupation=Domestic Crimsonite |years_active=2007 - 2015 |known_for= |noteable_work= |height= |weight= |spouse(s)= |children= }} was a Nishiyamese-American who was believed to be the woman seen in several propaganda videos produced by the Minecraftian extremist group Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson showing the executions of a number of Minecraftian and foreign hostages captured by the group. She had been nicknamed because of her traditional habit of dressing up in kimono before she became when she became the leader of the Crimsonite cell she was in alongside three other female Crimsonites. During her tenure with SPASDOT, she was leader from her coming in 2011 until her death in 2015. Life Early life Kushimura was born on May 22, 1985, as the oldest of four children in Koda, Nishiyama. Kuriko's parents are Japanese nationals who immigrated to Nishiyama and lived in Koda before they immigrated to the United States in the summer of 1991 when she was six years old. They settled in Portland, Oregon. She was radicalized due to mental illness and was spotted by her teachers for her violent and toxic behavior. One teacher told CBS that when she was in sixth grade, she had to be placed in anger management therapy. After graduating from high school, she attended the University of Calfornia, Los Angeles and graduated with a psychology degree. Starting at the age of 22, she began working for Activision Blizzard as a moderator for their games' communities and was considered by her boss as the best employee the company ever had. Identification and manhunt Kushimura ended up on the radar of the FBI in 2009 when she disappeared from the US when she flew to El Kadsre for a "safari" vacation and was stopped by American and local officials for trying to go to Sentan to revive the militant group Gyönyörű Földünk. She was sent back to the US for more questioning before returning to Portland, Oregon, losing her job and having to live with her parents, before she disappeared again in 2011 and showed up with Team Crimson in Minecraftia. In almost all propaganda videos she appeared in, Kushimura mainly donned junihitoe in the lectures she gave but was mainly dressed in hakama over a furisode kimono in execution videos. She was one of Minecraftia's biggest faces of evil; in a series of propaganda videos, she brutally murdered three Americans, two Canadians, and then two El Kadsreian hostages. Death On January 17, 2015, Kushimura was cornered and tasered by police in Kinmyou, Pohatosin, Minecraftia due to disorderly conduct, the shock caused her to pass out, she was rushed to a local hospital where she was pronounced dead. She was cremated and her ashes were scattered across the Pacific Ocean. Appearance Before she joined Team Crimson, Kushimura almost always had blonde hair that faded to pink. She was known hugely for her super long hair that comes all the way down to her calves and always sported a hime-cut. Right after she joined Team Crimson, her hair was dyed completely black but with a navy gradient, and was tied in a tight bun. Her face was painted almost completely with white and special makeup to replicate a geisha. Category:1980s Category:1980s births Category:1985 Category:1985 births Category:Deceased Category:2015 deaths Category:Nishiyama Category:Pohatosin Category:Kinmyou, Pohatosin Category:Nishiyamese emigrants to the United States Category:Nishiyamese people of Japanese descent Category:American people of Nishiyamese descent Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American expatriates in Minecraftia Category:Nishiyamese expatriates in Minecraftia Category:American Shintoists Category:Nishiyamese Shintoists Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Team Crimson members Category:Criminals from Portland, Oregon Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:Deaths in Minecraftia Category:Koda Category:People from Portland, Oregon